Ryan Tattlefist
'Ryan Tattlefist '''was a man living in the town of Port Wurtz, Rinks Island. He appeared briefly as a minor character in ''The Sword of Blade' '''where he assists Blade in uncovering a murder mystery in the town. The two became friends over their investigation, but the mystery was a hoax set up by the mayor of the town, who was an associate of Blade's arch enemy, Dirken Personality Ryan was a strange, introverted fisherman who was well respected in the town community. He was a very quiet, wholesome man but and dealt with his missions seriously. He is dedicated to cleaning up crime in the town, as he is the only person to volunteer to help Blade after his speech in the town hall. However, Blade did not seem to trust his new partner, as he believed the mayor of the town, Mayor Digby that he was the real culprit behind the murders. Ryan is also shocked when Blade confronts him, but doesn't hesitate to fight the latter after the accusations. Appearance Ryan was of average height and build, and had long, scruffy brown hair. He had narrow eyes, a dirty face and a stubbled beard. He always wore a green fisherman's beanie, with his hair and fringe exposed. He wore a thick green turtleneck aswell as dark yellow fisherman overalls. He wore dirty black fisherman boots. 3024, Meeting Blade and Death In 3024, a rattled crew arrived in the sleepy town of Port Wurtz, and among them was a revenge seeking man named Blade. The group were taken in by the town and given homes and care, while Blade stayed in an inn on the waterfront. After a string of random murders in the town, Mayor Digby asked Blade to investigate the issue and that he would be rewarded by doing so. Unbeknownst to Blade, the whole thing was a hoax to capture Blade and kill him, set up by his arch enemy Dirken. Blade knew that he couldn't figure the mystery out alone so he called a town meeting at the hall. After giving a speech, he asked the population to help him solve the problem. However, nobody would volunteer as they were scared. After a minute, Ryan stood up and said that he would do it. This was not a part of Digby's plan. Over the next few days, Blade and Ryan investigated the town and hills, finding several fake clues to throw them off-guard. They had somewhat become friends but did not entirely trust each other. Frustrated by the lack of evidence, Blade thought about abandoning the investigation and getting back to his main objective; finding and killing Dirken. One night, Blade received a knock on his door, which was Digby feeding him lies that he had discovered Ryan was the killer, with fake evidence and photos. Shocked, Blade said that he would take care of it and asked Digby to leave. Death & Avengement Blade rang Ryan that night and told him to meet him in the Rec Center, where he planned to bring him into custody. Ryan agreed, stating that he was out fishing anyways. Blade arrived at the center, where he was met by a confused Ryan. Blade started off come passive conversation but Ryan quickly caught on to what was going down. Blade told him not to resist arrest and that he would try to get him off lightly, due to their friendship. Ryan ignored the offer and reached for his dagger. Blade was upset, but still proceeded to attack Ryan. Ryan dodged him and grabbed him, throwing him to the floor. Ryan pinned Blade down and attempted to stab him, but Blade disarmed him and took the dagger. He slit Ryan's cheek then pushed him over, where he then pinned him down. After a struggle, Blade managed to overpower Ryan and stabbed the man in the throat, where he met his painful death. Blade watched his friend fit on the floor as he bled out, where he was then knocked out by Digby and kidnapped, finally completing his plan. When Blade woke up, he was tied up to a chair with Digby, Rascal and Dirken watching over him. Blade struggled but could not escape from the chair. Dirken and Rascal had left the room, telling Digby to torture and kill Blade. As Digby mocked Blade and prepared to torture him, Blade escaped and shot Digby in the face three times, avenging Ryan. Blade then left the island Category:Characters